Unimu
Unimu is a pony specie created by username Somethgidk. They are a mysthical creature that can be invisible if danger is near. Lore Unimu weren't around Pony Town. They lived in Mars. Because of the bad condision, they have to find another planet. Then, they found Pony Town. Mars wasn't the first planet they live in. They also lived in an unknown planet before come to Mars. That planet is full of water and the Unimu can't touch water so they have to go to Mars. Although there aren't any water in Mars, there are no food too (idk tbh). That's why they're living in Pony Town now. Common Unimu was very hostile. They can and will kill everything they see. Some Unimu still have that wild character. Sometimes, Unimu kill their own kind for food. They can eat anything in Pony Town. From bananas, apples,...... to rose and lantern! Unimu also like to discover new things. They often explore/travel in Pony Town than stay near the meeting spot. The only place they'll never want to go to is the water. Unimu really hate copycats, they will break any mirrors they see. Their eye sight may not be the best but they can smell and hear things easily. Even if water hurt them, they can still drink it, just can't touch. Everytime Unimu go in Pony Town, they'll sleep in the nearest bench for 1 minute so if they die they'll respawn there. They will also find the nearest fruit to eat. Types & personality There are 4 types of Unimu: wild, pet, royal and modern. Wild Unimu * Wild Unimu are a bit hostile. If they see a person/pony attack another Unimu, they'll become hostile at that person/pony. * They have bat wings, knife as waist accessories and some have flower as ear accessories. * To find a partner, wild Unimu will flirt '''the mate first, ask for a date and if the opposite is attracted to it, they'll become a couple. '''Pet Unimu * Pet Unimu aren't hostile at all. They just act like one. They want to hang out with others and like the feeling of getting pet. They are quite playful. * They have tiny wings/bee wings. collar as their neck accessories and saddle as their waist accessories. * To find a partner, pet Unimu will give their mate an apple and a rose. If the opposite are interested, they'll become a couple. = Royal Unimu * Royal Unimu really like tea. Royal Unimu can also be call as Fancy Unimu. They are the only type of Unimu that can't eat lantern and stuff-like-that. If someone say bad/horrible thing about tea then, ohboi- * They have big wings/no wings, crown/tiara as their head accessories and golden earing. (you could add more stuff to make it fancier) * To find a partner, they'll choose the type of tea they think is the best. One Unimu will smell the tea and come to them. Then, they'll become a couple. Modern Unimu * Modern Unimu don't have black skull on their head. Unlike the others, they often wear clothes. Sometimes they wear headphone. * They don't often have wings. They have headphone/earing as ear accessories. Clothes- * They also don't like to find mate/partner. Only some modern Unimu does, tho. Normal Unimu * No. * Every Unimu are special. An Unimu couple must have same horns. Even if they have different types, look, themes... they still love eachother no matter what. Body parts lore Their legs and tail weren't separate. They still don't know what happend to their tail, but about their legs. The leader - Galaxy Unimu - felt that it'll be hard to walk on Pony Town without lose weight so they decided to cut their own legs to pieces. Of course tHaT wIlL woRK. Other Unimu felt the same and cut their own legs too. Some Unimu still keep their legs and practice walking normally on Pony Town. Demi Unimu is the first Unimu that didn't cUT thEiR OwN leGs. ((this lore is deep tbh)) Leader 'Galaxy Unimu '''is the leader of this specie. They are a wild Unimu. They are non-binary and bisexual. They like music, tea and being wholesome. Sometimes, they prefer to be alone. Every Unimu is their loved one because Galaxy love everyponies. Co-leader Purple-ish Unimu and Pastel Unimu is the co-leader of this specie. ''((info of these two coming soon)). Taken theme Candycorn, Church, Dusk, Galaxy, Nature/Demi, Ocean, Purple-ish, Pastel, Siren, Unyer. Meeting spot Near spawn or spawn benches. Quotes "Life is depressing" - Ta ''My logic is no logic, it's simple, like untying a well-tied knot. Wait-'' ~Nani TF " I know what a dutchie is!!! ITS A SMALL NAZI " - Sam " I'll shoot civilians for free." - ������������������ ���������� How to join the specie Dm me on discord at Somethg#8155 Category:Species